Malentendidos
by SamyG94
Summary: –No podré explicarte lo que siento y necesito hacerlo…para que tomes tu decisión... -¿De qué diab…?- la chica lo cortó. –Estoy sola.


Hola! Bueno, es una idea que tenía, espero que les guste... gracias :)

* * *

**_Malentendido_**

Sin despedirse siquiera de la pelirrosa, Ino dio vuelta sobre sus talones, y sin dar una segunda mirada a su acompañante se fue. Sintiendo emerger una sensación que la desgarraba y la hacía sentir vacía por dentro.

Sus pies la guiaron a aquel lugar que tanto le encantaba al moreno. Sin importarle se sentó en el césped y lloró, lloró por todas esas veces que se había contenido, lloro por nunca ser suficiente, lloro por ser tan débil, _débil por él_, lloro por tener esos sentimientos que se sentían como un infierno, lloró hasta que ya no le quedaba más y todo se fue aminorando a pequeños sollozos. Él no le pertenecía... nunca le perteneció.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora y todo lo que quedaban eran lágrimas secas en su rostro .Mientras se incorporaba para irse, escucho las hojas crujir detrás de ella, sabía quién era pero no quería enfrentarlo, no quería volver a quebrarse y que él la viera en ese estado. Tomo aire y soltó un seco –Vete.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras seguía caminando perezosamente hacia Ino.

-¡Alto!- gritó tratando de controlarse, se volvió a nublar su vista -…no, no quiero que me veas así…- ya no lo podía controlar, sus palabras sonaban quebradas y débiles.

Sintió la presencia del Nara a su lado y el enfurecimiento que estaba formándose en su interior al saber que el chico no le hacía caso, se vio interrumpido al sentirlo recostarse al lado de donde ella permanecía en pie. –Ino, no seas problemática, sabes que no iré a ningún lado.

Lo vio con desconfianza, Shikamaru yacía en el césped con los ojos cerrados, se podía ver un poco enfadado, se notaba en su voz, Ino sabía que se merecía una explicación, después de todo lo había dejado en la fiesta solo..., _no, lo había dejado con ella_. Tomó aire y después de varios minutos imitó a su compañero sentándose a su lado, _ya nada importa_.

Shikamaru se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas cuando sintió a la chica, al ver que estaba muy alejada trato de acercarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡No! …Si te acercas un poco más no podré aguantar, no podré hablar…- estaba llorando de nuevo, _que débil eres Ino_ –no podré explicarte lo que siento y necesito hacerlo…para que tomes tu decisión...

-¿De qué diab…?- la chica lo cortó –Estoy sola Shika...

-Ino…

-No sé cómo no lo vi antes… nunca te perdí, porque nunca te tuve.-explicaba en sollozos la rubia.

Shikamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para entender sus palabras, sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba encaminada esa conversación y eso Ino lo agradecía en silencio ya que no se sentía con las fuerzas de seguir.

-ahora….tal vez lo puedas entender, siento haberme ido, pero…no podía, no podía quedarme mientras los veía abrazándose.

-..yo..

-Sé que no eres para mí… perdóname Shikamaru, quise controlarlo, nunca quise- _nunca_ _quise enamorarme. _Le empezaba a faltar el aire –…por favor, d…déjame seguir a tu lado, seguir siendo tu amiga.

El joven espero a que toda la información llegara a su cerebro. _¿Qué siguiera siendo su amiga? Dios, Ino sí que era tonta_. ¡_No entendía nada!_ La vio levantándose y el pánico llego a él, era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente se incorporó siguiéndola.- ¡Espera!- gritó pero Ino lo ignoraba y caminaba rápidamente. –¡T..Te amo!

Al escuchar aquello Ino se quedó congelada, _"te amo",_ retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, las piernas le empezaron a flaquear y cayó al suelo entre lágrimas. El joven que ya había llegado a su lado, la abrazo tiernamente acercando sus labios al oído de ella susurro – Te amo mi problemática.

La chica correspondió el abrazo con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose a la camisa del joven –Por favor no llores, ahora déjame explicar a mi ¿sí?- la rubia asintió con el rostro escondido en el pecho del Nara.

El moreno tranquilamente dijo – Temari perdió a su mejor amiga en una misión… sabes que no soy la persona más afectuosa del mundo pero ella se acercó a mí, y..yo simplemente no podía, no podía separarla de mí en ese estado…- se preocupó al escuchar sollozos más fuertes - ¿Ino?

-¿Arruiné todo no es cierto? – dijo aferrándose a la camisa de Shikamaru.

-Naaah… no te preocupes, ella sabe lo que siento por ti, solo me disculpé y le dije que tenía algo muy importante que hacer- respondió levantando el rostro de la rubia con sus manos.

-A...Ahora sabes de mis sentimientos- susurró la chica ruborizada tratando de zafarse de sus manos, la abochornaba tenerlo a tan solo centímetros de su cara.

- Tú también sabes de los míos problemática.- susurró de vuelta dándole un cálido beso en la frente, le encantaba ver a Ino en esa faceta, tímida, ruboriza por él, una calidez lo lleno por dentro...

-…E…Es verdad que me amas?- no podía contener la sonrisa sincera que estaba apareciendo en su rostro.

-Deja eso ya…- decía el moreno sonrojado y un poco inseguro pregunto – …tú también ¿no?

-¿Yo también que?- la rubia dejó escapar una risita al sentir al chico soltarla y rápidamente lo tomó por la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella. –Te amo Shikamaru, ¿que no me viste llorar todo este tiempo por ti?

Shikamaru la vio serio mientras la tomaba por la cintura.- Nunca quise hacerte llorar… perdóname.

Una idea se cruzó por la mente de la Yamanaka -Si quieres mi perdón, creo que me bastaría con un beso.- propuso con una sonrisa la chica dulcemente.

-Problemática…- contestó completamente rojo -¿lo dices enserio?

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Porque te pones así! ¡Ya me dio vergüenza habértelo dicho!- se quejaba Ino mientras se escondía de nuevo en el pecho de él.

-E...Está bien, prepárate.

-¿Q—Qué.. NO! Ahora siento que lo haces por obligación- refunfuñaba la rubia -… y que es eso de prepárate!?

-¡Oi, pues no sabía que decir mujer!

-¡Shikamaru que poco tacto tienes!

-Si te quejas de eso en primera,¿porque dices que me amas?¡Las mujeres son tan extrañas!

-¡Yo no pedí enamorarme de un vago bueno para nada!

-!Ya deja de ser problemática y déjame acercarme!- decía al ver que la rubia lo evadía.

-!Mira holgazán, como quieres que te deje besarme después de tratarme así!...

...Definitivamente, era el amor más problemático, complejo, extraño y puro que ambos ninjas pudieron encontrar.

* * *

Lo hice muy muy cortito y talves no se entiendan algunas cosas... como quiera espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que le tengo un miedo inmenso a hacer capítulos, siento que se tornaría aburrido o algo parecido pero ya practicaré y pronto haré un fic de capítulos. :) Y sí es una declaración un poco extraña pero ellos son así, aaah y me gustó poner a Ino tímida, es imposible que alguien se sienta seguro al decir sus sentimientos y no saber si son correspondidos :C jaja

Haber que piensan, muchas gracias por leerlo.

Cuídense!


End file.
